Thank You For Loving Me
by Pan2
Summary: Ok! This fic was inspired by Bon Jovi's song... a free bag of crisps to the one who can guess what the name of the song was...


Author's Note: Hey all you people. I was listening to Bon Jovi's song "Thank You For Loving Me" and this fic just came to me. I'm sorry but once again there is death in this, so all those people who can't handle that GET OUT! The good thing is that it is a Trunks/Pan romance fic so for the people who can't handle that GET OUT ALSO! If you can handle both DEATH and TRUNKS/PAN romance fics, then you are welcome to stay and read this.   
The ages in this fic are;   
Trunks: 20  
Pan: 19  
Goten: 20  
Bra: 19  
Maron: 18  
Disclaimers: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of it's characters.  
  
Ok, now we have no confusion, I hope. also, if some of the words are wrong in this song I am sorry, this is my rough guide to the song from what I can hear and usually I get the words right.   
  
  
Thank You For Loving Me  
  
Pan, Bra and Maron sat in Bra's large room in the Capsule Corp. getting ready for their night out with Trunks and Goten. Trunks had just sold off a new type of capsule that holds three times as much as they held originally, and he had got thousands for the design. So as a treat he was taking out his best friend, Goten, to dinner. Bra had overheard his conversation and had begged that she could go. When Trunks had said no, she had went to Vegeta and that was the end of the argument.   
Now Bra had invited both Pan and Maron to come along so she wasn't left out for the night. They all had plans to go out to a night club afterwards to celebrate some more, that and Bra had a hunch that Pan liked her older brother and she was going to see if she could give her that extra shove to get enough courage to tell him how she felt.   
The three girls all sat in Bra's room. Bra sat on her Capsule Corp. chair in front of her mirror; adding the finishing touches to her make-up and styling her hair, Maron sat on the end of the bed; painting her finger and toe nails with a bright pink nail varnish, and Pan sat on a bean filed chair (The big, brightly coloured bean bag type things that are big enough to sit on) brushing out her hair. After a few minutes Bra and Maron snuck up on Pan, prepared with all the make-up and hair items a T.V. star would use, and pined her down long enough to apply the lipstick, blusher, eye shadow and various other cosmetics to Pan's face. By the time the two had finished Pan's face they were straight onto her hair: brushing and styling it in different ways to see which way would suit.   
At the end of all the commotion; Pan was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that cut off just below her thigh, the other two had picked out some high heels she could wear that would fit perfectly with the dress and her hair suspended loosely around her shoulders. Bra had on her red mini skirt and a tight red top that showed off her stomach and shoulders, thigh high red boots, long red gloves and a red hair band. Maron wore a longer dress that reached her about her shins and had her hair tied into a single bobble. Now that the girls were ready they marched off downstairs to meet the guys.   
  
Trunks and Goten sat waiting, a bit impatiently, for the girls in the living room. Trunks wore one of his simple, almost business like pair of trousers and a shirt that he left tucked in, he couldn't be bothered wearing a tie, but Goten had said it would keep up appearances since he was the manager of the worlds biggest company, so he had just put on a simple navy, blue one. He had decided just to leave his hair as it was (hair style of Mirai Trunks when he first comes into DBZ), apart from brushing it through.   
Goten had put on more or less the same as Trunks. Shirt, tie, trousers and he couldn't help but wear his training shoes. He swore he would never wear business shoes and he was going to keep it that way; even though it had resulted in a massive verbal, almost fist fight with Trunks.   
Trunks sighed and slouched further into the seat he was on.   
"Come on, man," Goten said in a happy voice. "They'll be here soon." Trunks sat up.  
"They had better be," he said as he examined his suit. "Any longer and I'll need to change again," he said dejectedly as he tried to straighten out the wrinkles on his suit. He sat up just as the girls walked in. He looked over at them and seen his sister and Maron; no sign of Pan.   
"Where's Pan?" Goten asked them. Bra looked behind her, and motioned for them to wait a minute. She ran off back down the hallway. Her voice could be heard from the living room.   
"Pan, get your butt out here now," she demanded. Pan protested but Bra dragged her out into the living room. She looked around to see if any of them were laughing at her attempts to stay standing and keep her dress from going to far up her legs.   
"There now," Goten said to his niece. "Our three beautiful maidens have arrived." Bra and Maron laughed but Pan blushed, she could feel Trunks' steady gaze on her at all times. She quickly walked over to her two female friends.   
"I'm just going to get a drink before we go out, does any one want one?" when no one spoke up Pan walked through to the kitchen herself and over to the sink. She got out a glass and filled it with cold water; she took a sip and poured the rest of it down the sink. She was about to leave, but her face felt hot so she decided to wait a second and she opened the window for some fresh air. She turned around quickly when she felt someone else's presence in the room. Her uncle stood in the doorway.   
"Hey, Pan," he said walking over towards her. "Are you ok?" Pan nodded and shut the window.   
"We'd better get going," she said. "The restaurant won't wait forever," she quickly walked past her uncle and out the front door. Bra and Maron followed their friend and the two guys followed after them once they had locked up the house. They all got into one of Bulma's Capsule Corp. cars: Bra, Maron and Pan occupied the back seat, while Goten sat in the passenger seat and Trunks drove.   
"Ready?" He asked everyone, looking in the rear view mirror his gaze fell upon Pan again and she looked straight up and into his eyes. "Ok," he said as he started the engine. He could feel Pan's watchful eyes on his back. 'Great!' he thought. 'This is gonna be a long ride,' the car started and ran smoothly as the five friends went out to celebrate. Little did they know this night would not go as they had all planned.   
  
The group arrived at the restaurant at a quarter to eight and ordered their rather large meal. Once they had devoured all three courses the three females went away to the bathroom while Trunks and Goten tried to sort out how much this was all going to cost.   
Bra turned to Pan once they were safely in front of the long mirror in the bathroom. "Why do you keep looking at my brother?" she asked. Pan almost choked on the air she had just breathed in, but managed to keep her calm.   
"What do you mean Bra?" she said as she washed her hands. Maron stayed in the background and listened into the conversation with great pleasure.   
"I mean that you are always looking at my brother and smiling. He's doing the same too you know," Pan dismissed the last statement.   
"What are you saying you think I have some sort of crush on your brother or something'?"   
"Exactly!" Bra said when Pan finished her sentence. Pan snorted a response and ignored Bra's evil stares. "Well?" Bra said after a few minutes.   
"Well, what?" Pan replied coolly.   
"Do you like my brother or not?" Bra almost shouted, annoyed at Pan's unhelpfulness.   
"No I don't," Pan said. "Well I like him as a friend, but not in the way you are thinking I do." Bra's eyebrows raised and she held a questioning look on her face. Pan couldn't take it anymore. She had tried her best to keep herself and her feelings to herself but Bra had pushed her too far; all the questions, all the interference. And Trunks had not exactly been helpful himself with all the times he had questioned her about his relationships and whether he should leave that particular person or not. Along with all the glances and him always being there when she needed him, always being too much of a best friend.   
"Well," Maron started. Pan didn't wait for the rest of her sentence; she figured she knew what was going to be asked anyway.   
"Ok! I do! I do like him more than a friend. I have for years now, and no matter how much I ignore this feeling it keeps coming back, and do you know what that feeling is, huh? It's love! It's my love for Trunks!" Pan shouted out to her hearts content and then ran towards an open toilet cubicle and locked the door after her. Bra and Maron stood on one spot, shocked to the core.   
Finally Maron spoke up. "Uh, Pan-Chan?" she ventured towards the door in which Pan ran into. "I…I didn't mean to…uh upset you. Will you please come out?" Maron and Bra waited a few minutes and finally the locked clicked open and Pan came out; her eyes were a bit red and her face was wet. She rubbed at her right eye and some of the make-up smeared. Bra walked over to her friend.   
"Pan. I had no idea that you felt so strongly about this. I'm really sorry, I…I never would have taken the subject this far if I knew-"  
"Don't give me your sympathy," Pan cut her off. She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm a mess," Bra walked over to her.   
"You only need to get a little bit more make-up and patch up the bits that are smudged. But we'd better be quick, the guys will start to wonder where we are if we spend much more time in here," Bra laughed and Pan smiled slightly. She nodded.  
"Ok, let's get me fixed and go and enjoy the rest of our night out," Bra pulled out some of the spare cosmetics capsules she had in her bag and started opening them. Maron brought over a chair that stood by the door, (all fancy restaurants always have chairs in the bathrooms ^_^ so here's this restaurants) and sat it in front of Bra. Pan took her seat and let her two friends fix her make-up.   
  
Outside Trunks and Goten amused themselves by making origami out of the napkins. "Ok, what's this one?" Goten said as he held up a rather untidy looking mess in his hands.   
"Uh…" Trunks thought for a minute. "A swan?" he questioned. Goten's face lit up.  
"You actually recognised it?" he asked surprised. Trunks nodded so as not to hurt his friends' feelings. "Woo-hoo! I'm getting better then," he unfolded the napkin and started again. Trunks went into a small daydream type thing and was brought out of his staring-into-space mode when Goten was waving another napkin in front of his face.   
"When do you think they'll be back?" Trunks asked before Goten could get him to guess the misshapen napkin.   
"Why," Goten asked. "Are you missing my niece already?" Trunks was about to answer when he did a double take of the question. He sat straight up and looked Goten in the eyes.   
"What are you trying to get me to admit?" Trunks said, as quietly but as sternly as he could.   
"The fact that you have a thing for my niece," Goten said in a conversational tone. "Come on admit it, you know it's true." Trunks sat for a few minutes and was about to talk to Goten when the girls returned.   
"Hey, are we all ready to go?" Bra asked standing beside the table. Goten looked up at the three of them.  
"Yup, all ready," he looked over to Trunks who was trying to keep out of Goten's gaze. Goten smirked as he seen Trunks' eyes wander off and find Pan standing a few meters away. "Hey, Panny. Aren't you going to come a bit closer? Come on, we're your friends, we ain't gonna bite." Pan smiled a famous Son Pan smile and walked closer. The group of friend stood and on their way out, thanked the waiter and manager, who were both standing at the door awaiting Trunks' departure and wanting to thank him for coming.   
  
The group of friends arrived at the club in a matter of minutes once they had all got back in the car. Trunks had phoned in advance to say that he had a group of people coming and the bouncers were already at the front entrance to the club awaiting his arrival and making sure that no one went in until he did. The friends were brought into the club and the minute they got in the dance music was blaring in all of their ears and the lights were flying across the ground, walls and all the occupants of the building. Trunks found them a table and went up for drinks.   
Maron soon found someone to occupy her and got up to go and dance with him. Goten was talking away to Bra and Trunks and Pan were left to talk to each other. After about five minutes Pan was already feeling a bit queasy.   
"I'm just going to the bathroom for a bit of quiet," she explained to Trunks, who was the only one left at the table since Goten and Bra had gone of to talk alone. Trunks nodded and agreed to keep the table. Pan left with her bag and went to find the bathrooms. After ten minutes of searching she was absolutely sure she was lost and she could sense someone was following her. She turned around and sure enough someone was there.   
"Hi," said a young man. He looked about Pan's age and he was only a few inches taller than her. He stuck out his hand and she took it. "My name's Brad, what's yours?" He asked her happily.   
"Pan," she replied as she shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you," he countered. He looked around. "Are you lost?" Pan blushed.   
"Well, actually I kind of am," she said. "I was looking for the bathroom. The lights and the noises were getting to me," he shook his arms in front of him.   
"Say no more, we all get like that," she smiled.   
"Look at me I'm ruining you evening. Are you having a good time here?" she looked around and seen no one looking in their general direction. "Are you with anyone?" He shook his head.   
"No, I'm not with anyone, and I think I know what could make this evening better," he said as he came closer to her.   
"What's that?" she asked without thinking. He walked closer and she could feel his arm slip around her waist, his other hand came up and touched the side of her face. She was going to pull away, but found herself slightly paralysed with fear. Then she felt his lips brush against hers and she suddenly found the ability to move again.   
"You bastard!" She yelled as her hand came up to slap him hard across the cheek. He flew backwards and hit a table, some of the bouncers seen this and came over to restrain her. They put their large arms around her and lifted her a few centimetres off the floor. They then carried her toward the door, passing the table Trunks sat at. 'Pan?' he questioned in his mind before jumping up and chasing after them into the crowd.   
The bouncers put her outside the club and she stumbled slightly falling out onto the road. "And you can stay out here!" One of them called before going back in and shutting the door.   
"Fine," Pan yelled at the closed door, she turned to walk away but a sudden headache came over her, making her clutch her right temple in pain. Trunks opened the door and seen her in the middle of the street.   
"Pan?" he called and then he seen the headlights of a car…coming towards her. "PAN!" he screamed out and started to run. Bra and Goten came out of the door just as the car came into contact with Pan's body; they heard the sickening tyre squeals and Pan's screams. Her limp form flew threw the air and came to a stop as it hit the ground several metres away. Trunks felt like he couldn't move, but he was already running. He skidded to a stop a few inches from Pan and bent down quickly, he felt around her neck for a pulse; he found one, but it was weak. He turned around and screamed at Bra and Goten to go phone an ambulance. Trunks turned back to pan's form, her chest was rising and falling in short, shuddered movements; he could feel her pain as if it were his own. He looked down and seen the blood trickling from her mouth, he wiped it away and picked up her head and shoulders up and lay them on his lap. Her breath came out as a hiss as pain shot up her back.   
"Shh," Trunks soothed. "The ambulance is coming, you're gonna be all right," he tried to reassure her, but he wasn't too sure himself. Bulma was quite a good doctor and Trunks had often asked Bulma about getting taught something about the career himself, and from the looks of Pan, he wasn't sure she was going to make it.   
  
~*~ It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes ~*~  
~*~ There's no one here but you and me and broken old streetlights ~*~  
  
Pan opened her eyes slowly, painfully. She seen Trunks' form come into view. She could see the tears present in his eyes; she could see the pain present in them too. She tried to talk but it was too sore, Trunks put a finger to her mouth.   
"Don't speak," he said, but she ignored him.   
"T…Trunks, I ne…need to t…t…tell yo…" she choked and spat up blood.   
"Stop it. Talking doesn't help," he said, but again she ignored him.   
  
~*~ Lock the door leave the world outside ~*~  
~*~All I've got to give to you are these five words tonight ~*~  
  
"I…I always knew you were a go…good friend to me…you always have been," again she choked; Trunks used the end of his shirt to mop up the spilt blood. "And I…I always knew I lik…liked you more than a friend," she fell silent for a few seconds, gathering her strength. "I love you Trunks," she said.   
  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~For being my eyes, when I couldn't see ~*~  
~*~For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
  
Trunks held back the tears as she said those words. He brought his head down and let his forehead rest on hers. He cried and let his tears fall onto her cheeks. "I know," was all he said.   
Bra and Goten came back out of the club accompanied by Maron and a guy from behind the counter. The girls were about to run forward and see both of the people they loved I the middle of the street, but Goten held them back. "Leave them," was all that was said, and it was even a whisper, but everyone stood silent, still.  
  
~*~I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you ~*~  
~*~And when I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue ~*~  
  
Trunks lifted his forehead and looked Pan in the eyes. "I've know for a while now," he said, his voice shaky. "In fact, I've always known. It just seemed right whenever I seen you and myself together," he laughed at what he just said. "Corny, huh?" he asked.   
  
~*~Cross my heart, I wear no disguise ~*~  
~*~If I tried to make you believe, would you believe my lies? ~*~  
  
"It sounds…" Pan started, before coughing vigorously. "Fine to me," she finished. The tears ran down her face and mingled with her blood. "Tell me now why you feel that way," she said before looking down again.   
"Because I love you, Panny. I really do," Pan smiled and even underneath all the muck, grime and blood she still looked beautiful to Trunks' eyes.   
  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~For being my eyes, when I couldn't see ~*~  
~*~For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
  
The ambulance arrived and the paramedics were about to get out with the stretcher. "Hold on," Trunks said into Pan's ear as he picked her up.  
  
~*~You pick me up when I fall down ~*~  
~*~You ring the bell before they count me out ~*~  
  
Trunks pulled open the doors to the back of the ambulance and put Pan on the stretcher. "Drive," he ordered the paramedics. Then he closed the doors to the ambulance and the siren started up.   
  
~*~If I was drowning you would drought the sea ~*~  
~*~And risk your life to rescue me ~*~  
  
Pan felt drowsy, she wanted to sleep but she knew she would never wake if she closed her eyes now. She looked over to Trunks. Then back to the doors of the ambulance. 'I'm not getting out of here,' she told herself; and she knew it was true.   
  
~*~Lock the door, leave the world outside ~*~  
~*~And all I've got to give to you are these five words tonight ~*~  
  
She looked over to Trunks again and found him staring straight back at her. He got down on the ground so he would be closer to her. "Pan," he said quietly. She nodded slowly. "I…I…will you take this?" He asked, holding out a box. It had a red velvet cover on it and a silky white ribbon. Pan looked at him questioning. He opened the box and a gold ring with Crystal clear diamonds sat in the middle. He lifted it out and placed it on her finger. "Will you?" He asked again. She nodded and lifted her head up to kiss him, he kissed her back with all the passion he felt for her. She pulled back.   
"I love you Trunks Briefs," she said quietly.   
"I love you too, Pan Briefs," she smiled a famous Son Pan smile once more before closing her eyes. "I will always be with you," she said before he breathing slowed and her heart came to a stop.   
"And I with you," Trunks managed to say as he kissed her one last time.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the mister spoke out as the coffin was slowly placed into the six-foot deep hole. It was a sunny day and all of Pan's loved one's had gathered around a small patch of the graveyard to say their final goodbyes to their dear friend.   
The ceremony ended and almost everyone left. Trunks still sat on his chair and Videl placed a bouquet of flowers at her only daughters grave. Gohan left with his wife and Trunks was left alone. He got up and walked over to her tombstone.   
  
Son Pan  
Dearly loved daughter and best friend  
May her spirit be with us to guide us forever  
  
Trunks walked over to where the coffin had been lowered, he threw a single red rose down into the hole before the earth was packed in around it. "Thank you for loving me," he said before he quietly walked away.   
  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~For being my eyes, when I couldn't see ~*~  
~*~For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~When I couldn't fly, you gave me wings ~*~  
~*~You parted my lips, when I couldn't breathe ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~Thank you for loving me ~*~  
~*~ Oh for loving me ~*~  
  
  
Sorry, for that depressing fic. I cried writing that. But now that that's over I'll get straight back to "I'd Die For You (Don't You Know That)" Ok? Please, please, please review. I'll see you all later.   
Pan. 


End file.
